1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lavatory assembly having means for dispensing a disinfectant or other material.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is known to put in the cistern of a lavatory a block of solid disinfectant which slowly dissolves, so maintaining a concentration of disinfectant in the flushing water. It is also known to provide solid disinfectant in the bowl, suspended from the rim of the bowl, which partially dissolves on flushing to release disinfectant into the flushing water.
Solid disinfectant blocks have the problem that it is not possible to maintain a high concentration of disinfectant in the flushing water without the block of material dissolving quickly, and frequent replacement of the blocks is not convenient. In general, liquid disinfectants are more satisfactory than the solid blocks.